


Leaving The Pary

by GirlFriday



Category: Mark Ronson - Fandom, The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFriday/pseuds/GirlFriday





	Leaving The Pary

“Where’s Digger?”  
“No idea. I thought he was with you?” Sam put his glass on a nearby table and leant into Basti, shouting over the loud music that was coming from the direction of the dancefloor.  
“He told me he was coming over here.” Basti responded.  
Sam shrugged and then, his face fell and he nodded in the direction of the low, wide doors at one end of the ballroom. “Hmm, don’t think we’ll be seeing him for a while.”  
Basti turned around and watched as Digger slipped through the crowd, his jacket slung over his shoulder, the other arm curled around Mark’s neck. He rolled his eyes and plucked another glass of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. “Screw it,” he sighed, “I’m getting drunk.” he handed a second glass out to his band mate. “Join me?”  
Sam grinned, “Yup.” 

“We have to be quick.”  
“Really? It’s 1 am.” The elevator doors opened and Mark pulled the taller man backward into it. “I think all of the formal things are done here, babe. People are just partying. We’ve circulated, been nice to record company suits, can’t I just have you to myself now, hm?”  
Digger raised an eyebrow and nudged Mark as the doors opened again and an elderly couple tottered into the lift. The two men stood back, side by side and smiled politely at the new arrivals. The doors shut again and silently, the numbers began illuminating, the tiny space silent. Mark reached over and cupped Digger’s ass, making the taller man purse his lips and flare his nostrils awkwardly. He squeaked and the woman looked around, one perfectly drawn eyebrow arched in questioning.  
“Excuse me.” Digger nodded, “Terrible hay fever. I felt a sneeze coming on.”  
The woman nodded, “Of course.” she smiled and the doors opened again. The couple got out and Digger growled at Mark. Bastard, he thought, I’ll get you for that.  
“What?” Mark grinned and thrust his hands into his pockets. “Got the key?”  
Digger pulled the tiny square of plastic from his jacket and swiped it through the lock. A tiny green light beeped and the couple walked, giggling into the darkened room.  
“Get the light, hm?” Mark threw down his jacket, letting it land over the back of a chair and wrapped his arms around Digger’s waist. “Come here.” he mewled, “I’ve wanted you all night, you know that?”  
Digger grinned, “Hmm. I noticed. You were a little handsy back there.” he kissed the smaller man, sucking gently at his lip, making him groan.  
“Hmm. Can’t help myself, babe.” Mark began pulling Digger’s shirt from the waistband of his trousers, his fingers disappearing under the heavy, white fabric.  
Wordlessly, Digger cupped the smaller man’s face and kissed him hard again, their bodies melting against each other, a litany of sighs and grunts escaping their mouths. Mark’s hands found the heavy buckle of Digger’s belt, a present from the previous christmas, and flipped it open. Digger groaned and pulled his lover back onto the cool, expensive sheets. Mark rolled onto his side and sat up, pulling off his shoes and socks, doing the same for Digger, before teasing down the other man’s trousers, leaving them in a crumpled pile on the floor.  
“Come here.” Digger beckoned, his finger curling upward and Mark obeyed, planting another languid kiss on Digger’s mouth. “You looked stunning this evening, you know that?”  
“Why thank you.” Mark winked, his fingers working at the buttons of Digger’s shirt, “You looked pretty dapper yourself.  
“Hmm.” Digger lay back, his eyes shut, blissful. “So good.” he breathed heavily as Mark traced the edge of his nipple with his tongue, tearing the shirt from his shoulders and letting it fall beside the rest of their discarded clothing.  
Mark’s breath grew heavy as he dipped lower, a trail of hot kisses in his wake as he added Digger’s underwear to the growing pile of clothes. Wordlessly, he sank to his knees and teased the edge of his lover’s darkening cock with his tongue.  
“You want this?” he purred.  
Digger nodded, gasping. “Please.”  
“Really?” Mark raised an eyebrow, grinning impishly.  
“Don’t.” Digger’s lips curled up too and he gently nudged Mark with his foot. “Please.” he breathed again. “Do it, liebchen.”  
Mark sighed heavily and sank his parted lips over his lover’s straining manhood, licking him in slow, languid movements that drove Digger’s fingers twisting into the sheets, his eyelids flickering. He let out a low moan and curled his long digits through Mark’s hair, mewling softly. Mark pulled away, gasping, awestruck by his lover sprawled beneath him, helpless at his touch. He beamed and stood up, wriggling free from his clothes, his chest fizzing with lust. Digger’s eyes flashed with desire as, at last, Mark slung his underwear across the room and pressed his leaking member against the taller man’s thigh.  
“Hmm,” Digger moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Mark’s hips. “I am so glad to have you, baby.” He mewled. “I want you so badly.”  
“Hm?” Mark raised an eyebrow, “I knew you’d come around to this eventually.” He nibbled Digger’s lip and kissed him again, deep and hard until they had to come up for air.  
“Babe,” Mark rolled over, palming his lover’s cock with one hand. “Please.” He kissed Digger cheek and lapped at his ear gently. Digger nodded and straddled Mark, his lover gasping beneath him, his nipples hard between Digger’s wondering fingers.  
“Here.” DIgger breathed softly and slicked the smaller man’s entrance with a wetted finger. “Like this?”  
Mark groaned, his face pressed into the pillows beneath him, his fingers gripping at the sheets. Digger grinned.  
“I’ll take that as a yes, then.” he kissed Mark’s neck softly. “Hmm?”  
Mark nodded. “Please, Ru. Your cock. Just fuck me, babe.”  
Digger slid forward, sinking himself between his lover’s thighs, mewling against his neck, their hands twisting together as they rocked.  
“Hmm, you feel so good, Marky.” Digger spread his palm against Mark’s chest and Mark smiled, picking up his hand and pressing Digger’s fingers to his lips.  
“You too, babe.” he said.  
Digger leant forward and pushed faster, making Mark’s eyes fly open and his legs coil tighter around Digger’s waist. He grunted loudly, a stream of expletives falling from his lips.  
“Ugh, right there. Right there, Ru. Baby, don’t stop. Don’t, don’t, don’t-” he broke off, his fingers gripping Digger’s hips as he came hard and heavy between them. Digger pushed harder, his neck mashed against Mark’s neck, his mouth whispering sweetnesses against his flesh. Mark kissed him hard and Digger moaned into his mouth as then, he too came hot and heavy, pushed against his lover.  
The taller man grunted and pulled away, leaning off the bed and picking a towel from the floor.  
“Here.” He kissed Mark’s temple. “You’ve made a mess of yourself.”  
Mark wiped himself down and discarded the towel once more. He turned to Digger and kissed him again, his lips pressed against the taller man’s cheek.  
“Do you think they’ve noticed yet.” he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
“Don’t care.” Digger replied. “I just want to sleep now, hm. I just want to hold you and forget anything else even exists.”  
Mark smiled, a small laugh escaping him. “Okay then.” he answered.  
Digger was already asleep.


End file.
